Tiger's Eye
by maramoon1212
Summary: What if Kisa had a twin sister who was also cursed? And what if her sister was also a tiger?


Tiger's Eye

Summary: What if Kisa had a twin sister who was also cursed? And what if her sister was also a tiger?

Prologue

Kaminari and Kisa Sohma were inseparable. Kaminari was older by thirty minutes exactly but Kisa was the one who acted older. Looking at them you would see two ordinary girls. Yes, they were very close sisters, but that was to be expected, they were twins. However Kaminari had a dark secret. She was possessed by the spirit of the tiger from the zodiac. Normally she would be cheerful and sweet but sometimes she would change. These episodes caused Hatori much trouble because Kaminari would more often than not hurt herself and others. As the family doctor he was charged with treating the wounds that Kaminari had made. He had to listen to Kaminari apologizing the entire time he was caring for her. He knew that she couldn't control it and he told her as much but she still insisted on apologizing.

One day Akito decided to have a bracelet made with the power to suppress Kaminari's darker side. To everyone's surprise it seemed to work for a while. But one day Kaminari and Kisa were playing together and the bracelet failed to work. Whereas normally the only one Kaminari wouldn't hurt was Kisa, this time she went on a rampage. She struck down anything and everything in her path, including Kisa. After Kaminari had been subdued they looked for Kisa and found her dying from a wound in her side. Obviously Kaminari was regretful. She begged Akito to save Kisa. She told Akito that she would do anything to save her sister. So Akito told Kaminari that if she gave Kisa some of her life force Kisa would be fine. However, they would both die sooner than if the entire thing had never happened.

Kaminari said that she would do it so Akito and Kaminari took Kisa to a secret place. Two days later they emerged. Kisa looked fine and nothing _seemed_ to have gone wrong. On closer inspection however they discovered that partof the tiger's spirit had beentransferred to Kisa. Kisa was always sweet and kind. Kaminari was still sweet at times but most of the time she was mean bullying the other kids until Akito had her locked up.

For three months Akito had a special bracelet made for Kaminari. When it was finally complete he tested it out by leaving her in the locked room with the bracelet on for almost a year. In the meantime Akito had Hatori erase the memories of the tiger from the twins' mother, so that she thought that Kisa and only Kisa was, and had ever been the tiger. He allowed Kisa to keep most of her memories of her sister, only having Hatori erase the bad ones.

When a year had gone by with Kaminari exhibiting no signs of becoming what she once was Akito let her return to the outside world. But when she realized that her mother did not remember that Kaminari had been the tiger and that Kisa didn't remember that she had nearly been killed by her sister Kaminari began to become moody and reserved. She didn't become a bully again but she spent all her time alone. Kisa began to avoid the other Sohma children and only played with Kaminari (when she was in the mood to play which was not often), and Hiro when Kaminari refused.

The twins' mother soon figured out that Kisa was sad because Kaminari ignored her. She berated Kaminari for not being "more understanding of [her] sister's situation." Kaminari replied that she understood more than their mother did at which her mother slapped her and told her that she better start playing with Kisa or she would do something which neither Kaminari or Kisa would like but what she would feel to be necessary. Kaminari refused so her mother had her sent to a foster home. The wife and husband were abusive and when they were discovered Kaminari was sent to another home and another and another.

This went on for several years with Kaminari getting passed from home to home. Some foster parents were nicer than others but many were abusive. After four years Kaminari had acquired many scars.


End file.
